Go Ask Lisanna
by PineappleText
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas, and Natsu is now her boyfriend. Lucy and Team Natsu haven't had contact with each other for a few months, and she's getting restless. After being gone for several years, Lisanna, too, is restless, and can't wait to get rid of Lucy. Entirely. But what will she do if Natsu gets in her way? How will Lucy survive Lisanna's buried feelings? First story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, ever, so please review, but not to harsh! Thanks!

 **Lucy's POV**

It's been 3 months since Lisanna returned from Edolas. 3 months since I talked to my team. I know that they want to kick me of the team so they can "spend more time to get to know Lisanna". Do they know that I could hear them? Even the guild knows, for 1 month now, so Team Natsu plus Lisanna could tell me now.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!" Mira waved her hand in front of my face repetitively. "Hmm? Gomen Mira-san." I murmured softly. "You're still thinking Team Natsu, right?" "Yeah, when are they going to tell me? I've been waiting for them to tell me for a month. What's taking them so long to kick me off? I've been on solo job after solo job after solo job. I'm tired of waiting." I complained. "Maybe you just need a drink. That last job you were on must've been so stressful." Mira commented while serving my favorite strawberry smoothie. "I'll say…"

The last job required me to subdue a monster terrorizing a small town. I thought that it would be easy enough, but the monster was a human in takeover (much like Elfman) and was part of a dark guild. I nearly died in the process of summoning three spirits, but I managed to defeat the guild.

"I don't know how much longer they're going to avoid you, but they can't for long, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?" Mira asked after my brief flashback. "Hmm? Oh yes, it is my birthday tomorrow. I'd forgotten. How silly of me!" I laughed as Mira stared at me with wide eyes. "Well then, you go home and get a good night's rest. You're going to need it tomorrow." "What? Why? How come?" I asked over and over again, but Mira pushed me out of the guild hall. "No questions! Just be sure to get here early tomorrow." She said as she bid me farewell.

Okay?

 **Natsu's POV**

"What are you talking about? Gray totally lost his pants at the sauna!" Lisanna teased as Erza laughed hard and Gray was steaming. "Yeah, Ice princess, you have to stop striping. Do it too often and you're going to lose Juvia to a random crowd of girls!" I added in.

"What are you talking about, Flame Brain? I'm not with Juvia and I don't have to strip to get a girl! You barely got Lisanna to be your girlfriend!"

"Hey! We've been together for 3 months! What about you? Nope. You got no one." I retorted.

"You wanna go, Flame Brain?"

"Let's do this, Ice Princess!"

"Droopy eyes"

"Slanty eyes"

"That's enough. Stop fighting!" Erza yelled, loud enough to startle bystanders, causing them to stare. "What are you looking at? Carry on with your own lives!" Erza yelled, making Gray, Lisanna and I blush and creep away.

"Hey is that Lucy?" Gray pointed out. Lucy was walking into a local cafe and talking to a few people, which turned a few other heads.

"Yes, it is, your point being?" Erza towered over both boys. "N-Nothing ma'am…" Gray whispered, "Why me too?" I said, earning a hit to the head.

"I hate her….." I heard Lisanna grumble. "Hey, is something wrong?" "I just hate how she gets all the attention in the guild and no one ever talks to us. She's always crying or complaining, and now I can't even talk to Mira-nee or Elf-nii without being glared at." Lisanna said as she crumpled to the floor. I rushed in to comfort her, not knowing what to do, as both Gray and Erza came in to help Lisanna as well.

"Oh no, Lisanna, are you okay?" a familiar female voice asked. I turned around to slowly and I heard Lisanna screaming, "Get away from here you witch! No one likes you or wants you here! Get away from us!"

Lucy?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! I'll be sure to try to post chapters as much as possible!

Hint: A little bit of Nali and RoWen

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They all belong solely to Hiro Mashima.

" _Get away from here you witch! No one likes you or wants you here! Get away from us!"_

 _Lucy?_

* * *

 **Natsu's Pov**

What? "Lisanna, are you okay?"

"No! Get her away from here! I don't want to see her."Lisanna cried out. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything, I'll leave now." Lucy's voice trailed away as she walked towards her home.

"Wait! Lucy! What did you do to Lisanna?" I shouted after her. I began to run after her, but Gray and Erza held her back. "No Natsu. Let her be. Haven't you realized?", Erza trembled slightly, "we haven't spoken to her at all for 3 whole, months."

What?

 **Lucy's POV**

What was that all about? I wonder if Mira-san knows about what Lisanna was saying. Anyways, I want to get started on the next chapter in my novel!

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! I open thee! _Nikola!_ "

"Puun-puuuun!" "Pluue! I missed you! Did you miss me?" I asked, squealing as I took Plue into my arms. "Pun-puuuun" "Haha, I don't know what you're saying." I said as I begun to write the next chapter of my novel.

Time-skip

"Ohayo minna!" I shouted as I walked through the guilds doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The words rung out of the guild and could be heard for miles. "Awe, thank you everyone!"

"Lu-chan! Happy birthday!" Levy said as I made my way to the bar's counter. "Thanks Levy-chan!" "Lu- chan, Lu-chan! Open my gift to you!" "Huh? Oh, Levy-chan, you didn't have to," I said as I tore through the blue and pink wrapping paper.

"Oh. My. God! The original novel of Zekua Melon, Daybreak, a drafted version. AHHHHHHHH! Levy-chan, thank you so much!" I squealed loudly with delight as I brought Levy into a bone-crushing hug. "It...was….no...problem..*gasp*...glad...you ..like it!" Levy managed to whisper out.

"Lucy-san! Here's our gift to you! I hope you like it." Wendy said behind me, with Romeo's hand locked in hers. "Oh thank you! New ribbons! They're beautiful! And they're all satin! Thank you so much, Wendy and Romeo!" I exclaimed with delight as I brought them both into a hug. "But you know, the greatest gift of all, is seeing you two finally get together." I whispered into their ears, as I looked down at their interlocked hands. Both of them blushed madly, just enough to rival Erza's hair. Huh, Erza's hair color, I haven't seen it for three months to my face, except for yesterday. And what was with Lisanna? Did I do something to her? I wonder if-

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Mira-san said loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Hhmm? Oh thanks Mira-san!" "Here you go Lucy. Go on, open it!" Mira said while thrusting a box into my hands. The box was a small parcel, wrapped in a pink, white, and gold striped wrapping paper. I tore through the packaging, so find a small pink diamond in the center of the box. "The pink diamond will protect you from any dark magic. I thought it would be helpful for you. You've been through so much, Phantom Lord and all sorts of dark guilds coming after you and your team."

"Thank you Mira-san. You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" I replied with a hug.

"Thank you everyone! This was, by far, my best birthday ever!"

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Natsuuuu, do you want to go out somewhere? I wanna eat something." I said as I clung to his arm tightly. "Okay, how about a diner? It's pretty good!" "So long as a you're paying. You know you eat a lot and I don't have the kind of money that I could throw around buying you all the food you could eat!" I chuckled as Natsu blushed and looked away. "Alright then. I'll pay. You coming, Happy?" "Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he swooped down to pick up both up to fly us to the diner.

Times-skip: Back at the Guild

"Oh, you guys are back, huh?" Gray said looking directly at Natsu, a bit disappointed. "What?! You got a problem, Ice block?" "Not if you don't, Flame brain. She's your girlfriend. Treat her right and take her out for longer periods of time." Gray retorted, hoping Natsu's dense brain could process what he was suggesting. "I have no clue what you're talking about, princess. Besides, why are you giving me suggestions? You don't even have a girlfriend. Right Lisanna?" Natsu sneered at Gray. "Mmhmm! Don't you go back talking Natsu, Gray. That's not nice." I replied with Erza nodding her head by my side.

" _Wendy, Mira-san, you made cake?! This is completely unnecessary. You guys, this is too much!"_

"Was that Lucy?" Erza asked while turning her head towards the large crowd of people. "Ohhhh, whats going on now? Why is everyone surrounding Lucy?" I asked, slightly pouting. "Don't you pout now, there's no reason too. Let's go see what's going on." Natsu said, while lightly patting me on my head. "Okay….." I trailed off while following closely to Team Natsu.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lucy, Happy Birthday to you! Yayy!" everyone cheered as I blew out the candles on my gigantic cake.

The cake was a huge cake, at least a foot long, covered with pink buttercream, and it had a vanilla and chocolate layer in it! The cake was so big, I had to wonder how it could fit inside of an oven to cook?

"Happy birthday Lucy." a voice said quickly behind the large group. That voice had belonged to Gray. Gray Fullbuster. And he was with Erza, Lisanna, and Natsu. "Today was your birthday? Sorry, we didn't know…." Erza said nervously. I continued to stare blankly at the group. What were they doing here? Weren't Natsu and Lisanna on a date tonight? How did they know it was my birthday?

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Who said that? Natsu? "Hey Lucy." Lisanna?

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Thank you guys so much for all the positivity! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post the second chapter yesterday, I was just so busy! I'll try to post the third chapter today if I have time.

For those who are fans of Lisanna, I am as well, and I intend to make Lisanna an important, positive, character in this story. So please do not take it the wrong way when I put the negative comments of Lisanna towards Lucy. It is just there to build up the story. I apologize for any misunderstandings.

Also, for those who find this story amatuer, yes it is very amatuer, as this is my first ever written story. I would appreciate it if you could leave any suggestions for what made it so amatuer so I could improve off of your comments.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRYYYYYYY! IM SO SORRY I COULD UPDATE FOR A WHOLE WEEK! I had a family event that I had to go to for a week, and I forgot my computer and there was no wifi! I'm so, so sorry! I start school tomorrow so I'll try my best to update as much as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail or any of its characters.

"" _Hey Lucy." Lisanna?"_

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

 _Why is Lisanna talking to me? I thought that she didn't like me. Doesn't she hate me? She totally flipped out the other day when I approached her. I wonder if I did anything. Is it because I was in team Natsu?_ All these questions swirled in my head until it was a hurricane racking my brain.

"Hey Lucy? Happy Birthday." Lisanna said to me as her head came into view. I turned away to face the enormous cake. "Lucy? Lucy. Lucy! Please, I'm sorry."

"What?" I said turning around to face the whole guild, open-mouthed, staring at Lisanna, even team Natsu.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my outburst, my attitude, everything. I didn't mean to take it all out on you like that. I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you, but that mean it should cost your friends. I took Erza, Gray, and Natsu away from you, and I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you, but I just couldn't, I was jealous. I know it's weird for me to say that, but I haven't been here in so long. But I can see how you're friends with everybody, and I'm so sorry for taking away some of you most important friends. I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to keep them away from you for three months. And because of me, they nearly missed your birthday. I'm so so so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Lisanna cried out.

"Of course I can forgive you." I said, squatting down to smile at Lisanna, with tears in her eyes.

"Really? Even after everything that I've done to you?"

"Of course I can. Everything that you think that you have done, you haven't. It was all indirect, just an effect of your happiness. And you know what? I'm glad you had such a fun 3 months with team Natsu. And I'm even happier that you and Natsu hit it off together. I am so happy for you, so of course I can forgive you." I smiled brightly, bringing Lisanna into a hug. "Let's be best friends, mm?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna exclaimed with happy tears running down her cheeks.

Everyone in the guild smiled at us with tears as well, except Natsu.

"If Lisanna apologized, I think it's only fit for the rest of team Natsu to apologize." Mirajane said, approaching Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"On behalf of Gray and I, we are so sorry for ignoring you. Let's go on a job together soon!" Erza said smiling as brightly as the sun. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Natsu. Come over here and apologize to Lucy! She deserves it." Erza shouted at Natsu.

"No. I don't want to."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry (again!) that its so short, I just want to give you a chapter that could be substantial. I'll try to write more!


End file.
